Book Run
by The95will
Summary: I look out and I see the dimming sun. It looks so beautiful today. I look down. Just keep my feet straight and keep going. One Shot.
**Author's note: Sentences with the 'apostrophe' in the beginning and end mean there is a line of dialogue that is in the character's head.**

 _Italics_ **means there is a sound effect.**

 **I just wanted to point that out for this one shot. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

'Well that's nice.' I look over the street as I walk down and see the orange glow of the sun. Seeing the leaves swing in the wind. As much as the leaves litter the street, they add a lot of color. I smile at the beauty of the moment.

My left foot lowers itself to the ground. I hear the cracking sound and crunch of a leaf. I stop, then my view changes to stare at the ground. A brown leaf shattered like glass under my shoe. I observed it for several seconds and see it blow away in the wind. With that, I look back up and continue my walk.

I glance my head to the left side and I see my own reflection, and is rather disheartening, I want to be happy, to show it, and laugh. But at last, I cannot. I always look glum to people and I guess that should be expected of me. None the less, I continue to walking.

At the tip of my tongue, I can faintly the creamy taste of the applesauce I had earlier today. I hear my teeth click and see my lips move. There is a joke that dentists make that tongues aren't the same as dental floss. The milk I fel

It was a Thursday. My time at the clinic is done with and I can finally take a walk for a change. That doctor, Ms. Goodwitch just loves to hear herself talk; I respect her for that, it's not like my family does so anymore. If my blood was replaced with crystal, I'm pretty sure they'd react the same way like they always do.

Remember, right foot forward, the heel first and toes next.

 _UMPH!_

"Hey watch where you're going," a woman grumbles my way.

'I'm sorry.' I think back rapidly in response.

"Speak up," she frowns at me.

'I'm very sorry, I should have paid attention.' I nod at the woman. She scoffs at me and fumes in my direction before she walks away.

I hope she doesn't feel too angry about what happened. I don't mean to be a nuisance to people. I think I nod again as I watch my front as I walk. Nothing ruins a person day than an instance to have a meaningless argument. I hear that is what happens all the time in Vale.

I keep my mouth closed as I was taught by the doctors. I can't let my teeth carve up my tongue like before. I keep myself composed and adjust my long sleeve coat. It's usually pretty cold this time of year from what I'm told. I notice in a reflection in a window that my cheeks look cherry red and so does my nose too. I bet this is where the idea came from for clowns to have colors on their faces. I smile to myself, or at least I think I am.

I continue my careful walk until I see the street that I love so much. A sign above me reads Roxas Street. I know because, to my left side I see that my favorite book store. Barnes and Noble, a place I try to visit every time I get the chance. I owe it all to Doctor Goodwitch as she allows me do so with me having an emergency tracker on my person. Right pocket, under my key chain. I set my hand in my pocket then wiggle my fingers.

Before I knew it, I enter the building under the bright golden letters.

I enter and close my eyes. In the darkness, I absorb the smell of the freshly pressed books that are on display. It causes headaches for my sisters, but I guess I'm just different that way. Just the smell of it all puts me in a good mood. It's like of a fresh pear that has spent some time in the welcoming sun.

"Hello," an employee smiles and nods to me.

I think I do the same as my eyes lean down then back up again. I look around as I carefully work my way to the fiction section. This is always my favorite section.

My shoulder grazes a shelf and several books wiggle from the momentum.

'Oh no!' I reach out but my hands just knock several of the books over. One of them plants cover first into the ground. I see a small gust of wind move several bits of dirt when it landed. I look to my left and right. I guess I'm lucky that an employee didn't see me.

'What do I do?' I think frantically.

I close my eyes. Once the darkness settles in, take a breath. Remember all that practice from the doctors. I open my eyes and look down again. The book is still on the ground.

I lean down. I'm struggling, I can tell. My eyes constantly shift left and right and my hand rubs against the book. My gloved fingers brush at the edges and I want to scream.

"There you are," a young feminine voice calls out.

I look up, and my left leg wiggles and I stumble while my shoulder rubs against the wall. Luckily I didn't fall any farther from that.

"We told the hospital to wait an hour before letting you out." I see my sister, Yang.

My eyes widen as my heart sings. The young woman that is practically identical to our mother. Long black hair and with sharp eyes, she just chuckles at my expense.

I look back to the wall in embarrassment. I just wanted to go out for walk is all. She doesn't have to rub it in.

"Here," Yang said as she put the books back in place and dusted it off. Once that's done, she walks to me and puts her arms around my stomach. I'm about a foot shorter than her and she often jokes about it on the matter. My arms are like bland planks and my hands slap each other as I try to embrace her.

"I'm glad that they decided to let you use the NERI body suit." She looks up to me.

The NERI or the Nervous-system for Everyday Regional Interaction body suit. It helps me to be allowed simple body movements. My hands are meat hunks disguised as butter. The gloves help me keep my hands to move in ways I want to, or at least I try to.

"Come on, I think your favorite authors released some new stuff." Yang backs away from our awkward hug.

My eyes widen in excitement. I waddle behind her as she walks in a slow pace so I can't fall behind. From there, we spend two hours to look over books that I can read back at the hospital. Yang even fishes out some audio books for me to listen to when I'm in the bed.

After our little excursion to the book store, I see under my nose, I see steam leave my lips. It was strange, I notice that my left arm moved on its own to have my hand inches from my face. The glove had the wrist portion lean in then move away from my mouth. From the time I spent in bed, I see the doctors do this usually before they leave from work in the evenings. I think it's called yawning.

I do my best to smile. I hope I don't look creepy to people.

I see my left arm wiggle and I look at it thanks to my choker necklace with the wires to the jacket. I see Yang take my glove off and take my hand.

"Your hands are warm," Yang tells me.

'Really?'

She looks back at the street. "Come on, let's get you back the hospital for your nerve treatments."

'Good idea. I think I'm getting tired.' I see a small puff of steam come from my lips. 'Let's go.'

Yang and I walk the streets and the three blocks back to the medical center I call home. With new books in hand to be read to and listened to. I'm excited more than ever to get in my bed.

I didn't realize it, but my lower lips curve upward to reflect how I felt. A smile.

It was a good trip.


End file.
